Kel's Choice
by thenextladyknight725
Summary: Okay this is a cute little fluffy Kel/Dom one-shot!


**(A/N: Okie Dokie, sooo this is just a cute little Kel/Dom oneshot. I personally think it is adorable, but I would love to see YOUR comments, soooooo please review;P)**

**Disclaimer: I ever so sadly do not own anything...:(**

Keladry of Mindelan awoke at the third bell to a knock on the door. She rolled over and the knock came again. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." she muttered. Kel trudged over and threw the door open to see Neal, Roald, and Raoul standing there, although Raoul had a scowl on his face.

"Kel, get dressed." Neal told the confused Lady Knight. Kel moved to her drawers where she kept her tunics when Roald stopped her.

"No, a dress." This time Kel scowled as Raoul had earlier. It was too early to be dealing with the the process of putting on a dress! None the less, Kel obliged and changed into a green gown with a delicate gold trimming that brought out the green and gold flecks in her eyes in her dressing room, taking more time than necessary to avenge a little of her lost sleep.

When she finally was dressed, Neal pointed to her little vanity. Kel sighed and applied a light face paint. Why in Mithros' name am I doing this? she asked herself, Am I really this agreeable when I'm tired?

The three men then ushered Kel down the hallway and out into the courtyard near the stables. As they were about to turn the corner that would take them to the stables, Neal held up a hand to halt.

"Before we go any further, Kel, we want you to know we all are doing this for you, and it is your choice that ultimately determines the matter."

Kel looked at her best friend like he had two heads, and before she could reply, was being embraced by Raoul. "Promise me you won't hate me after this." her ex-knight master said. Then Kel was led into the stable's paddack.

To her complete and utter horror, Kel was staring at a sea of knights and Own's men all with a different flower in their hand. She picked out Faleron, Seaver, Owen, Esmond, and Quinden near the front. She scanned the rest of the crowd to see mostly other men who were either in the Own or knights she was not that close to. Kel, however, did not miss the fact that Merric, Wolset, Lerrant, and the rest of Dom's squad stood in the back, all with a red rose in their hand and a mocking smile on their face.

On the sidelines of this sea of warriors, were none other than her married, old, taken, or female friends trying to keep as smooth of a Yamani Mask as Kel usually had, but were failing quite noticably. Seeing them made Kel remember to check her mask, which she was horrified to realize had slipped and would not be coming back anytime soon.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan!" Neal proclaimed, pulling Kel out of her thoughts, "we need to know who you wish to court, for we can not take the tension of passion some here have for you anymore." At this Kel froze. Choose between all these men! Why couldn't she seem to gather herself?! Do her friends really look at her this way?! As a woman and not just 'one of the boys'! "I...I..."

~oOo~

Domitan of Masbolle could not fall asleep for what seemed like the millionth time that week. Everytime he tried to sleep he would think about her. Everytime he slept he would dream about her. He couldn't get the Lady Knight out of his thick skull. Even though he told himself time after time that Kel would NOT want someone like him, his traitor of a brain always jumped back to the idea of her.

The idea of how her eyes shown through her long lashes everytime she looked at him. The idea of how her lips would feel upon his. The way she carried her finely muscled body with the perfect amount of curves in the right places... look there he went again!

Which made this night no different then the other nights he had retreated to this very garden to walk. Dom was close enough to hear his Meathead of a cousin (who looked out of character with a serious expression on) say' "Kel, we know you have been wanting love just as much as these lads do, so it is your choice."

That night Dom had also been pondering a way to tell Kel of his undying love for her, and if this wasn't fate, what was? He sauntered out in front of the sea of men and threw an arm around Kel's waist.

"There you are!" Dom said to Kel, "I have been looking everywhere for you!" And with that Dom pulled Kel close and kissed her passionately. At first Kel was too shocked to kiss him back, but when she realized what was happening, she threw her arms around the blue-eyed sergeant and kissed him back fiercely.

When they came up for air, Dom looked at Kel and said "Well, why don't you go to the mess hall and I will meet you there in a minute." As Kel walked towards the mess hall, Dom turned towards the men and spectators. Some were laughing while others were frowning and smirking. Meathead was looking at him with curiousity.

Dom cleared his throat and everybody looked at him. "I win." he said with the most dashing grin known to mortals.

Neal burst out laughing and soon was on the ground struggling to breathe. Wolset and Merric were back to back with tears in there eyes from laughing so hard. The men who were serious about Kel looked angry, although some tried to supress a smile. Dom casually made his way towards the mess hall, but when he was out of view, sprinted the rest of the way.

~oOo~

Kel sat at a table in the mess hall dazed at what had just happened. The first thought that had come into her mind when she was out of her trance was, All those men wanted to court me? Then realizing what had happened after that, she blushed.

While waiting for Dom to come Kel pondered these questions: Why would he kiss her? I mean, I'm not ugly, but I'm definately not a court lady. Was he just being nice and saving her from that dredful scenario?

Her thoughts were interupted when Dom burst through the door. Kel immediately tried to put on her Yamani Mask to hide her blush, but the damned thing failed her for a second time that night. Dom sat down next to Kel with a sigh.

"Thank you." Kel managed to mutter. "For what?" Dom asked. "For getting me out of that situation."

"Um, you see the thing is..."

"What's the matter Dom?"

"It's just that I didn't kiss you just to save you from those men. I did it because I have been wanting to for years."

Kel looked up into blue eyes that were so intense she shivered. "Why me?", was the only thing she could ask. Dom's mouth spread into a wide grin, and his hands came up to cup her cheeks.

"Because you are so perfect," he said. "you aren't one of thoses dainty court women that don't have a thought in there head. You are strong, so beautiful, and care about people; even if they don't have a title."

And with that, he slowly and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

**IF YOU LOVE KEL AND DOM PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T GET BETTER IF YOU DON'T!**


End file.
